


come back soon

by maricharde



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maricharde/pseuds/maricharde
Summary: julian is going on a trip, asra doesn't like it. cutesy drabble





	come back soon

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOO first time posting in the arcana fandom

This is all kind of jarring, to be honest. Not what Asra is used to. And usually new experiences are something good and exciting in his book - but not this one. This is uncomfortable.

He’s in the hammock, cozy in his nest of pillows, a blanket pulled up all the way up to his face. Nothing is visible except for his eyes and the fluffy white hair, messed up from his nap.

He’s regretting that nap now, watching Julian pack, mad about not properly spending this day with him. The doctor has his bag in the middle of the kitchen table and he’s pacing through the house, picking up different things and shoving them inside haphazardly. Clothes, notes, tools, more clothes.

“Are you gonna say something or are you just going to keep staring at me?” Julian finally asks, glancing at the magician. Asra blinks, surprised that the doctor even realized he wasn’t asleep anymore.

“Keep staring at you,” he mumbles in response. He’s not sure what to say. Another thing he’s not used to. Having to come up with lies and cryptic answers to avoid saying what he really wants to is something he knows. But not being able to articulate what he’s feeling is new.

“Right.” Julian lets out a short sigh and goes back to packing. But he can’t stand the silence much longer.

“You know it’s not that I want to leave you, right?” He asks suddenly, turning to look at Asra again. “This is just… Important. And I’ll be back soon. I wish you could go with me, but… I’ll bring you something nice. I promise, I-”

He’s interrupted by a sudden outburst of laughter from the hammock. Asra kicks off the blankets and climbs out, somehow making it look graceful. He closes the distance between him and Julian in just a few steps and wraps his arms around the doctor, tightly, hiding his face in his chest.

“Asra?...” Julian asks, quiet, uncertain what to think about this. He hugs back, and they stand like this for a while, until Asra pulls back to meet Julian’s eyes.

“This is stupid,” he says, smiling through the tears, caught between feeling embarrassed and amused. “I’m just-  _ I’m _ the one who always says that. I’m the one who leaves people, and they have to wait for me until I come back with gifts. But now it’s you. And I don’t like it.”

Julian cups his cheek, staring at him in disbelief. “I thought you were mad at me for going,” he replies finally.

“Of course not.” Asra blinks away the tears, and stands on his toes to kiss Julian’s cheek. “I know this is important to you. I want you to have fun. But…” his voice trails off playfully as he pushes away from the doctor and goes towards the door. He takes his scarf from the hook in the wall and comes back. “...you have to bring this back safe to me. And yourself too, preferably.” 

He drapes the scarf around Julian’s neck, arranging it carefully until it looks perfect. It doesn’t really fit the doctor’s usual style, the intense pinks and purples clashing with the rest of his all black outfit. Still, Asra nods approvingly.

“You have my word,” Julian replies, smiling back softly. He pulls Asra into a kiss, cradling the back of his head and wrapping the other arm around him. “You know, maybe I could take you after all. You’re tiny enough to fit into the bag.”

That earns him a playful shove and another kiss. “Go. Come back soon. Be careful for once.”

“I’m always c- okay, no, I’m not.” He adjusts the scarf slightly. “But I will be.”


End file.
